


Aftermath

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSet after threads





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was numb as she gazed out at the generals lake. He watched her from inside the house, giving her space.

Something made him look around the room. His eyes fell on the liquor cabinet. A bottle of his good whiskey was gone. 

Jack looked back out to Sam. She's an adult he thought but she normally didn't drink hard liquor. He decided to check on her.

As he started towards her she was on her feet and heading towards the water. 

Now he was concerned.... normally she was a strong swimmer she could kick his butt everytime. As he passed the chair she had vacated he noted the bottle was half full. That itself would put him under. 

"Sam??" He called. She didn't acknowledge him but she started moving faster, farther into the water. "SAM!!!" he yelled as she dove out of sight.

Jack ran after her. The alcohol hadn't hit her yet. When it did, it was gonna hit hard.

Sam suddenly surfaced and took deep breaths then sunk again. She was too far out for him to grab.

She dove for the bottom but suddenly her body didn't respond. Part of her brain said she was in trouble but the part that won said who cares. She let herself slip further away...she was tired of fighting, tired of losing, tired of pretending just....tired. Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He dove to where she went under. There was nothing. He surfaced yelling towards shore. "DANIEL, T.... LIGHTS TURN LIGHTS ON NOW!

Suddenly the floodlights sparked on. He dove again and he felt his heart stop. Several feet below him she laid motionless.

Jacks mind went numb as he raced to her. He grabbed her lips and sealed them with his forcing what little air he had left into her. He held her close as he pushed off the bottom. 

Breaking thru the surface he clutched Sam as he began to sink again. "Just keep her up, keep her up, keep her up..." He kept repeating while he himself sunk. Staying under until his lungs screamed he made it to the dock and the waiting arms of Daniel and Tealc. Jack was pissed he hurled himself out of the water and practically pushed the two men aside. He ripped her uniform shirt open and started pushing on her chest each time forcing water from her lungs. "GOD DAMN YOU SAMANTHA YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS DO YOU HEAR ME? IM YOUR FUCKING COMMANDING OFFICER AND YOU DONT DO A FUCKING THING UNLESS I SAY.... NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME??? I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DIE!! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME NOW CMON DAMNIT!!!" Her body convulsed as he was about to deliver another blow to her chest and he froze staring in disbelief as she writhed around trying to get the water from her airway. The guys turned her on her side and after a ungodly amount of time she arched back taking a deep breath. "Take her inside,.." Jack almost whispered. "Now.." Tealc nodded and gathered Sam in his arms. Daniel cautiously approached Jack. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder only to have it knocked away "don't" Jack growled low and and angry. "Jack she...she..." "Tried to kill herself Daniel.....she fucking tried to..." Getting choked at the thought he abruptly turned and dove back into the water. Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Even Jack didn't know where the energy came from as he moved powerfully thru the water. His anger raged thru him.

"What if I hadn't seen her, what if I hadn't realized, what if I was too late, what if.....?" The speech roared inside his head as he sprinted from the dock to the float and back again. 'she coulda...she coulda...she almost!!!"

He was rattled from his thoughts by Daniel's yell "JACK!!" 

He surfaced gasping for air. He didn't say anything, just stared.

"She's asking for you..." Jack didn't respond, he inhaled deeply and sunk beneath the surface. In the silence his fists flew, curses bubbled from his mouth until the need for air forced him to surface. He broke through with a yell sending water flying. He was facing away from the dock and the house. His tirade flew again and he cursed God with everything in him as to why he kept losing everything he loved. Finally he stilled sucking air desperately. When his gasps subsided he heard a soft sob and stopped cold. Jack turned his body to find Sam sitting on the end of his dock with tears running down her face. Her breath was hitching "Jack I .... I didn't want to ... I wasn't trying to...Jack I swear I.." she couldn't finish, her body shook with sobs. His anger slowed faded to the fear that rattled him to his core. He slowly started towards her. Grabbing the ladder next to her he stepped on the lowest rung which brought him up right in front of her. He pulled her hands from her face and her tear filled blue eyes locked with his. "Cmere" he whispered and put both hands under her arms gently pulling her towards him. She cautiously wrapped around his neck. He put one hand under her bottom and grabbed the ladder with the other guiding them back into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> Explicit warning

He wrapped both arms around her and she felt him shaking. His lips were right next to her ear. Suddenly she heard him choke out "scared me....so much.." Then his arms tightened as she tried to hold him just as close.

She ran her fingers thru his hair and moved her lips to his ear. "I'm so sorry Jack. I really didn't mean...I kept thinking dad....I'm alone now."

He abruptly pulled back from her staring at her in shock. "You are never alone Samantha not as long as I'm breathing you will never be alone..."  
He inhaled deeply to calm himself. " I know I'm not him, but I promise you I'm not going to leave you."

Sam blinked huge tears from her eyes and returned his stare. Her body racked with sobs while she tried to speak "you...were so....angry..." "Terrified Samantha....not angry.... terrified. I couldn't find you Sam...I couldn't I tried...I....god don't leave me. He stopped talking and crushed their bodies together nuzzling his nose into her neck. He inhaled deeply to calm himself but a sob still escaped.

She pulled back and kissed his temple. Then she softly kissed his teary eyes her tongue licking the salty trail down his cheek. When she got to his mouth she stopped momenarily and looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm not going anywhere... promise*

He crushed her to him making contact with every body part they could. He held her head to his as he tried to taste every place he could reach. One hand held her head securely to his while the other plunged into the water and into her.

She screamed around him at the sudden intrusion her body bucking against him. He added another finger and pushed in as far as he could. Her arms fell from his neck as she shook violently in orgasm.

He held her to him kissing tenderly while she floated back to herself. Suddenly her arms wrapped around him and using her body weight she flipped them pushing them both under the water. She grabbed his lips again crushing them passionately and pulling him further out into the lake. They were nearing the float when Jack grabbed her tightly and guided them to the surface.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam surfaced first bending slightly back to grab the ladder. Jack followed taking short gasps before her tongue was back in his mouth. It was dark except for the little moonlight which made this unbelievably erotic. The not knowing of what was coming where or when. The sudden, unexpected sensations drove them both crazy. Suddenly Sam rolled them so Jack had to grab the float to support them. Then she was gone, her lips left his...he heard a deep inhale and the water rippled around him. His hips almost flew out of the water at the feel of her mouth on him. He could feel himself hit the back of her throat again and again. He was close but he didn't want to come this way. Not this time. He released his death grip on the float and grabbed her hauling her up. He draped her across him and headed in.

As soon as his foot touched bottom he thrust against her. Only then did she break the kiss to throw her head back in a whimper "Jack please more please I need you...."

One of his hands left her hip.and traveled up her back. He ran it thru her hair then he tightened his grip on her blond strands. He pulled her head back hearing a moan from her as his lips traveled the pulse of her neck.. 

He bent slightly to cup her butt then she gasp when he lifted her so that their lower bodies touched. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist feeling him hot and hard against her opening.

Her body tensed when he moved himself towards her and he stopped. She looked at him panting. "It's ok, just been a long time....." 

He nodded and kissed her breathless while he used his fingers to make her relax and ready for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> Explicit warning

He stilled and crushed their mouths together. Then he thrust himself inside her. She broke the kiss when her body violently bucked and she screamed then she wrapped her arms around him tightly while her body quivered trying to accept him.

She started to still, he thrust his hips forward making her gasp and throw her head back. He did it again and she thrust herself towards him laying her back in the water.

Sam inhaled deeply and let her eyes close. She dipped below the surface barely and floated back. Jack yelled as her actions let him slide further into her. He shook trying to hold back his orgasm. He wanted her to finish first.

She locked her ankles securely behind him and let her legs fall apart. "OOHHH GGOODD" Jack yelled as he slipped to her very core. 

His control snapped and he wrapped his arms under her shoulders and pressed her against him while thrusting hard into her. Her mouth flew open in silent scream then she relaxed again. He repeated this over and over thrusting harder each time. .

She reached up and framed his face. His eyes were locked with hers. They were filled with love for this woman. 

Jack grabbed her under her arms and raised her to him, she was limp as a ragdoll, his thrusts almost levitating her. He caught her in a deep, passionate, love filled kiss as his thrusts increased.

"Jesus Sam im gonna...." He went to pull out when suddenly her legs tightened drawing him into her and she clamped down on him. "Sam I'm coming, Sam I've got to...." Her fingers touched his lips quieting him. "Inside me... please jack" she flexed her inner muscles and he responded filling her so powerfully that he was left weak and even disoriented.

He started to come around when he felt Sam shaking in his arms.... crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"Sam? Hey Sam, what's wrong?" She tried to turn away but couldn't with him still inside her. She desperately chewed her lower lip to hold back a sob as she tried to pull off him.

"Hey..no look at me" he gently grabbed her chin and turned her towards him. Her beautiful eyes blinked huge tears that broke his heart.

"Did I hurt you? Or pressure you? Please you have to tell me Sam...what did I do?"

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. "Nothing jack... Nothing. I just...want what I can't have and I can't live like that anymore." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she studied the water between them...."I wont."

Again he gently lifted her chin to look at him. "You're right...we won't. I'll find a way Samantha, I promise you I will..."

They both moved towards each other and kissed pouring their feelings into each other. 

Jack still held her in his arms when he started to walk deeper into the lake. Sam gasp when the cool water surrounded her. When they were both up to their chins. She quit kissing to giggle. "What exactly are we doing?" Jack had a mischievous smile. 

"Things have been far too stressful and far, far, too serious lately for my liking sssoooo......we're being childish." No sooner where the words out of his mouth he wrapped around her and sunk them both.

She popped up before him choking on water. He surfaced a short distance away. ,"Ooohh war has been declared!" Jack chuckled "you couldn't catch me if you tried.." he knew full well she could kick his ass. He soon regretted his words as she lunged for him and he was forced to sprint away. 

She easily caught up and pushed him down in a dive. He let her push him deeper then he reached for her lips.

Her focus faded, his tongue caressed hers and she could think of nothing else.

He started them topside. They surfaced gasping, "wow" Jack whispered Sam giggled and pounced on him sinking him again then she wisely took off.

He surfaced again a little shocked she got him twice. She headed for the shore opposite the house. "Oh my turn" he said to himself and started after her as fast as he could. 

Sam was almost ashore when she sfelt a hand on her ankle. She quickly drew a deep breath and then was spun around so that she was on her back. 

She could hear his voice low and dark he was holding her legs making her paddle her arms to stay up. "Bad tactical decision colonel..."

She smiled, "really sir? How soo.....oh" she moaned as he licked her belly button. "Well Samantha instead of going to where there's opportunity to get away like the house or a car or even people around, you came to one of the few spots where there's nothing around. We're not even to shore yet.,..you are completely at my Mercy."

"Maybe that was the plan I...I..." She couldn't finish because his mouth had moved lower on her body. 

"Really? Hmm what exactly was your plan?" She tried to think, then she felt him raise one leg at a time placing them on his shoulders. Sam forgot to paddle her arms and briefly sunk raising again quickly.

Jack chuckled against her. He knelt on the lake bottom and leaned forward bringing his mouth to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> Explicit warning

Sam's body moved on it's own arching against his touch. She reached for anything she could touch, she needed to touch him. Jack felt her reach for him and pulled away "lock your ankles" he whispered. She did as he said then gasp when he licked up her sex then brought his hands from her hips up her sides to where she could grab. They gripped each other's hands tightly. She arched again against his tongue. They needed to be closer. Their hands released and they grabbed each other's forearms holding themselves against each other. Sam's body thrust against Jack making him moan. She shook with need until his tongue thrust inside her and he pulled her arms hard jerking her against him. She screamed as her body shook and quivered against him. Emotions flooded her and she started sobbing hard and beyond her control. Jack held her arm with one hand and eased her legs down with the other. Then he gathered her in his arms, cradling her like a infant pressing soft kisses against her skin. Sam tried to talk, she couldn't. Her sobs consumed her as she tried to fight against it. "Sshh let it out baby, don't hold back. I'm here.... nothing else matters right now." She managed a nod and wrapped her arms around him. When she started to still he put his mouth to her ear. "Deep breath" she did as told and he let them fall under. He released her legs and let her float free against him. When she turned in his arms and kissed him they started up.

They surfaced apart but when Jack reached for Sam she submerged again. He almost fell over when she took him into her mouth all at once.  
He bucked against her and she continued sucking and licking him. When she slipped her tongue in his slit then sucked his engorged head into her mouth he screamed as he flooded her. She stuck her tongue inside him again and he saw stars as he came again. 

The second climax was such a surprise he found himself falling backwards into the water with her still sucking him. His body shook with her touch. 

Next thing he knew for sure was Sam was pulling him the short distance to shore. She wrapped her arms around his shaking body. "You alright?" She whispered. He tried several times to answer finally managing "what happened?"

She giggled..."you went out there for a second" Jack thought a minute. He honestly couldn't remember the time between his climax and ending up on the bank in her arms. "Wow..." He mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Suddenly Sam's face fell. Jack stared at her and waited. Soon her head hung and tears fell. 

Jack knew what was happening and grabbed her shoulders before she folded in on herself.

"DON'T YOU DARE FEEL GUILTY ABOUT BEING HAPPY SAM!" Jack winced at his tone, he hadn't meant to yell at her. She started fully crying and whispered. "I'm a disgrace to his memory,.…" 

Jack was frozen in disbelief. She easily slipped from his arms and into the lake leaving behind a very confused and slightly pissed off general.

He followed her and wrapped his arms around her holding her still. She began struggling against him which was really pointless. He jerked her tightly against him.

"You listen to me Samantha....I talked to him...ALL he wanted was for you to be happy. That's what he lived for, that's what....he gave me his Blessing to give you...." Sam's head jerked sideways to look at Jack. He subtly nodded. Sam collapsed in tears sagging completely against Jack. 

He kissed her temple and started swimming to shore.

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything purely fanfic

By the time they got to shore she was totally quiet and just staring at nothing tears falling from her eyes.

Tealc and Daniel came running as a exhausted Jack dropped to his knees. Daniel gathered her in his arms and locked eyes with Jack giving him a nod.

"Are you alright Oneill?" Jack pulled his eyes away from Sam in Daniel's arms to see his friend kneeling next to him. "Yeah T, I just wish I could take the pain away." Tealc nodded "I believe you are, you two seem to be connected. Do not lose that...." 

Jack looked at him and nodded "help me will ya?" Tealc pulled him to his feet and they went to the house . 

Daniel had Sam in the tub and was talking to her. He locked eyes with Jack, "she won't respond..." He said softly then wiped tears from eyes. "Thanks Danny, I'll take over can you turn down the bed? How bout you guys stay? You know where the stuff is um order something too ok?" The men nodded and walked out.

Jack stripped and got in the tub facing Sam. "I know you"re in there Sam....you are not a disgrace to anything. Give yourself a damn break." 

With that he let the room fall silent as he washed her body.

He stood and pulled her to her feet then he wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down he laid on top of her and gently stroked her face 

"Sam look at me.., when she did he continued....he called me to his bedside just before you came back from changing, he told me to take care of you and to make you happy...to love you forever"

Her eyes sparked to his and he nodded at her. "Oh God ,...." She sputtered out sobbing. Her body shook with sobs.. her sadness overwhelming. Jack knelt on the bed and held her close.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam began to settle, her breath still hitching in her chest. A soft knock at the bedroom door drew their attention. There most unexpectedly stood General Hammond.

Jack and Sam both moved to get up but Hammond motioned to stand down. "Sir we thought you'd gone." Jack said. "The General did son, I'm the God daddy..." He replied looking at Sam.

Sam let go of Jack and held out her arms. Hammond walked to the bed and sat taking her in a embrace. "Baby Daniel told me what you said about disgracing him...." A loud cry cane out of her bringing tears to Jack's eyes and Daniel and Tealc to the doorway.

Hammond let her settle a minute then continued. "Baby girl nothing is further from the truth. You're being happy honors him. It's what he wanted. For you....for both of you to make each other happy." Hammond looked at Jack who couldn't decide if he should be relieved or concerned. 

The general chuckled " in fact look here," he pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket with a presidential seal. "Several days ago Jacob and I had a meeting with president Hayes..... about your um status " he handed the envelope to Jack who tore at it. "It was determined that you both have been exemplary officers and deserving of leniency of certain regulations." 

Jack suddenly started laughing and pulled Sam to him kissing her hard. Daniel stepped forward and took the papers from Jack's hand.

" Based in no small part on the recommendations of Generals George Hammond and Jacob Carter It is hereby ordered that the frat regulations be set aside for one General Jonathan Jack oneill and one Lt colonel Samantha grace Carter. They are free to pursue a relationship of their choice without consequence. " Daniel read the last part smiling "as long as I get a invitation to the wedding.... signed president Henry Hayes."

There was also a piece of folded paper in the envelope. Daniel looked at it and moved closer to Sam. "Read it Danny" Jack said.

Daniel cleared his throat "hey kiddo, I'm sorry I left you like this I wish it could've been different. I want you to be happy and enjoy your life....with Jack. I spoke to him...he's the one Sam be happy. Love Dad."  
.  
The room was dead silent until Daniel started to refold Jacobs note. Sam leaned forward and gently took it from his hands. Jack stood and opened the closet. He dug for a minute confusing everyone until he turned back towards Sam holding a big empty picture frame.

Sam smiled as silent tears fell. Everyone watched as they took the presidential letter and Jacobs note arranging them together and securing the frame. Then they went to the living room and set it on the fireplace mantle.

Sam looked at Jack "in his honor."


End file.
